


ddaf

by orphan_account



Series: klance oneshots <3 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: süßer klance os, ich weiß noch nicht worauf es hinaus läuft. aufjedenfall süß und 0 drama :)lowercase included, nur für mich, nicht im ansatz fertig lol
Series: klance oneshots <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710022





	ddaf

keith pov

ich saß am fenster und schaute raus. es stürmte, und der regen peitschte agressiv gegen die scheiben. selbst meine tasse mit heißem beeren-tee, an der ich mich klammerte konnte die weltuntergangs stimmung nicht vertreiben. ich nahm schlürfend einen schluck und warf erneut einen blick auf die große uhr, die lance mir zum einjährigem geschenkt hat und seitdem stolz in der küche hing. sie war echt ziemlich groß, was lance wohl erst aufgefallen ist als er es nicht unfällig in das restaurant schmuggeln konnte, in dem sie zusammen essen gegangen sind. ich hatte ihn überreden können es im auto zu lassen und zu hause zu öffnen, was ihm eindeutig missfiel, aber ich hatte bloß gelacht und ihm einen kuss gegeben. danach war er wieder gut gestimmt und er hat sich unfassbar über mein geschenk gefreut, welches ein schlüssel zu meiner wohnung war. seitdem wohnten sie offiziell zusammen, auch wenn lance davor auch seinen halben besitz hier hatte. das war jetzt fast genau 3 jahre her, und morgen wird ihr vierjähriges sein. keith konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. wieviele welten er in seinem letzten leben gerettet haben muss um mit lance jetzt hier zu sein war ihm immernoch unklar.  
die uhr schlug 6, und gab ein lautes "PROST!!" von sich was ihn immernoch unglaublich störte. lance findet das aber unfassbar komisch, weshalb keith es in seiner wohnung akzeptierte. es war einfach ein lance ding, wie er nach einer woche entschied, in der er jedesmal einen halben herzinfarkt erlitt wenn die uhr ihn aus dem nichts anschrie. lance dinge hatten sowas ansich, einfach etwas .. komisches, diese ganz spezielle mischung aus lustig-komisch und komisch-komisch. etwas gutes komisches.  
das prost kennzeichnete auch, dass lance fertig mit arbeiten war und jeden augenblick aus dem restaurant gegenüber ihrer wohung kommen sollte. keith hatte von seinem platz am fenster perfekten blick auf dieses, und es wurde zu einem seiner rituale in den letzten jahren, sich 5 minuten vor 6 auf den extra dafür existierenden hocker zu setzen, einen früchtetee zu trinken und auf lance zu warten. er sah wie die tür des restaurants weit aufschwang, und wie drei figuren sich unter das vordach quetschten und sich mit dem schüttenden regen konfrontiert sahen, der diese von der nur 10 meter entfernten haustür trennte. ich musste schmunzeln, als sie auf einmal lossprinteten und so schnell wie möglich über die breite straße zu ihrer haustür stürzten. kopfschüttelnd stand ich auf und öffnete die wohnungstür. im treppenhaus des mehrfamilien hauses lärmte es, und bis heute war ihm nicht klar wie laut 3 menschen sein konnten. 

3rd person

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry in advance bc i don't know how this will turn out O-o  
> viel spaß!


End file.
